Rock Stars/Transcript
Karen Pelly: What are you doing? Hank Yarbo: Checking out my new guns. Karen: Guns? Hank: Yeah, guns, pipes, pythons. Brent Leroy: He found a brochure for a workout regime that the Armed Forces used in the 60's. Hank: Yeah, come on, feel that gun, fell it. Brent: I'm gonna not do that. Hank: I don't blame you, intimidating. Karen? Ow, ow, oh easy. I told you they were new. Emma Leroy: You're supposed to come over today and help your father with the fence. Brent: Is that today? I can't, I signed up for guitar lessons over in Bartlett. Emma: Bartlett? Why are you taking them there? Brent: Because nobody in this town can match my level of smoking rock-acidity so I had to go to the next town over. Emma: Bartlett's not the next town over, it's Tutley. Brent: Tutley's two towns over. Oscar Leroy: No, that's Whiggam. Brent: Wherever, over there a ways. Oscar: Why do you suddenly want to learn guitar? Brent: You are aware that I was the lead guitarist in a band all through high school? Oscar: And now you want to learn how to play the thing? You should've thought about that back then when it could have done some good. Ha, ha, ha. Brent: Thanks. Oh by the way, the Father of the Year committee called, it's between you and Fred McMurray. Oscar: When was this? Brent: Good luck with your fence. Davis Quinton: Hey Wanda, I'm going to the City, do you want anything? Wanda Dollard: Oh, well sure, if it's no problem. Could you swing by Salon de Bon Sante and pick me up some organic, hypoallergenic tea tree emulsifying conditioner? Davis: I have no idea was you just asked me to do but sure. Wanda: I'll write it down. Lacey Burrows: That's nice of you, Davis. Davis: Well, it not really me, it's my horoscope. It said I'd be lucky today if I went into the City and did a favour for a short person. Wanda: Short, cute person I think it said, but you know, whatever. Davis: OK, gotta book. Lacey: Well, it looks like the stars just lined up in your favour. Wanda: If you believe in that horoscope hooey, which I don't. Lacey: Uh-huh. Wanda: Gotta book. Karen: You trying to push the pumps over? Hank: Isotonic exercise. As I push out it's kind of like a push-up. Karen: Without the "up" part. Hank: Yep. Karen: You know, there's probably a reason you found that brochure in the garbage. Like the fact that it doesn't work. Or the fact that it looks kind of dorky. Hank: I don't care what it looks like as long as it works. Karen: I just said it doesn't work. Hank: Oh. Karen: Look, if you're really interested, like seriously interested in working out, you can work out with me at the gym. Hank: Really? Awesome. Karen: But you have to be serious about it. Hank: Understood. Karen: And you have to wear longer shorts. Hank: Understood. Brent: Hi, I'm here for my guitar lesson. Not that I really need it but it could be fun. I already know how to play, pretty well if I do say so...but I just thought it might be a laugh, good practice. Probably end up showing you as much as you show me. I'm pretty good. Mr. Dillems: I'm not the guitar teacher. My kid is. Brent: You're gonna teach me guitar? Toby Dillems: Well, I'll do my best Mister but it can be pretty hard to learn new stuff later in life. Davis: Here you go Wanda, got you that stuff that you wanted from the City. Wanda: Ah, thanks Davis. I really appreciate it. Davis: And here's a cupcake. Wanda: Well, what's this for? Davis: Horoscope said to get something sweet for people whose name starts with "W." Wanda: Really? Wow, aw, are you sure it's your lucky day Davis? Because it sure feels like mine. Aw, good egg that Davis, thoughtful. Lacey: I know what you're doing. Wanda: What doing, when? Lacey: Do you really think I don't know what's going on? Wanda: Going on, what? Nothing. Lacey: OK, you know what, that didn't even make sense. You can drop the charade, I know you're writing the horoscopes. Wanda: Fine. How'd you figure it out? Lacey: Well, you're not exactly subtle. Plus, your pen name is Madame Wanza. Is that the best you could come up with? Wanda: Look, it's just a bit of fun. It makes Davis happy. Lacey: And you and your perfectly conditioned hair don't benefit from this at all? Wanda: Are you gonna bust me or not? Lacey: I haven't decided yet. Oscar: Emma? Emma: What? Oscar: When's Brent gonna be done his stupid banjo lesson? Emma: Probably right after his guitar lesson. Oscar: I'll be dead by the time I finish this fence. Emma: So, I have two things to look forward to. Brent: Um, just out of curiosity, how old are you? Toby: I turned 16 last week. Brent: Sixteen? Wow, almost as old as my glasses. Look Timmy... Toby: Toby. Brent: Tommy. I think this might be a waste of our time. Toby: Well, let's see what level you're at. Show me what you can do. Brent: All right. Here's something I wrote called "Purple Lava." Toby: OK so, beginner. Hank: Brings back memories. Emma: What are you talking about? Hank: I used to struggle like that too before I started working out. Emma: You work out? Hank: Yeah, check out these six packs. Yeah, I've been going to the gym lately. Emma: Well, that's a waste of time. Gym's are for suckers. Hank: Oh, is that right? Well uh, why don't I help you out here and we'll see who's the sucker. Category:Transcripts